


Don't Leave

by MarvelLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLeague/pseuds/MarvelLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't leave."<br/>"Never again Stiles, never again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the most poorly written story you will ever read on this site. But I'm tired so I could care less about reconsidering my choice on posting this. I also apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes, it's late and don't have the energy to edit.
> 
> Most likely going to delete this within the week.

"Derek?" Stiles whispers, his voice trembling and tears misting his eyes.

  
"Stiles." Derek replies. There's no farther indication that he was going to say more. His face betraying little to no emotion.

  
Stiles couldn't believe it.

  
_5 months. 5 fucking months and not a word. 5 months of endless worrying. 5 months of barely sleeping. 5 months of trying to come to terms of that fact that Derek was gone and never coming back only to find him standing there by his desk looking as if everything was normal. As if he hadn't ripped my heart out and left it to wither and die as he left without a goodbye._

  
Stiles doesn't realize he had spoken out loud until Derek's expressionless face flickered between concern and guilt. He takes a step forward, arm outstretched, gently taking Stiles' face into his hands. Derek's thumbs trace the bottom of the sleeping bags under Stiles eyes.  
Stiles stares a Derek's face trying to find it within himself to step away from Derek, to be angry, frustrated, annoyed but somehow all the resentment he had held for Derek melted away when looking into those kaleidoscope eyes he fell in love with. Instead what he finds is himself latching onto Derek as if to keep him from running away again.

  
"Please be real." Stiles whispers desperately as a steady stream of tears cascades down his face.

  
After being stunned by the sudden attack Derek recovers in record time, slipping his arms around Stiles' waist pulling him in closer.

  
"It's okay Stiles."  
"I'm here."  
"I'm back."  
"I'm sorry."  
"...I love you."

  
As soon as Stiles' sobs start to settle down, Derek moves them to the bed, laying them down.  
Stiles adjusts himself so that he could comfortably tuck himself into Derek's side with his ear placed over Derek's heartbeat.  
Eventually his breathing begins to even out and eyes begin to fall shut as Derek runs his fingers through Stiles' thick hair.

  
Just before going into the land of slumber Stiles whispers one last thing that would be barely audible to any human ears.

  
"Don't leave."

  
"Never again Stiles, _never_ _again_."


End file.
